The Millenium Regenesis
by Lilo-and-Isabelle
Summary: Max and Fang have been dead for nine years. Anyone who knew them have had their memories replaced. With an old threat is rearing it ugly head, there's only one group who can save the world: the flock clones known as Project Regenesis. But they must find the remaining original members first.
1. Beforehand: A Memo

_Hey everybody! It's Isabelle, with a new story!_

**And I'm Lilo, sister with** **a dinosaur story coming soon!**

_Um, Lilo, what about the story everyone's on right now?_

**Oops.**

_Anyway, we thought this up a while back and - well, it's kinda a long story. We'll tell later._

**This is the first Maximum Ride and Sym-Bionic Titan crossover in history!**

_What about the Craziest Total Drama Ever? Chopped liver?_

**Okay, this is the first _official_ Maximum Ride and Sym-Bionic Titan crossover in history. Sheesh, talk about blowing the moment!**

_And here we present:_

**_Millenium Regenesis!_**

Beforehand: A memo

I am very sorry to say that the Angel Experiment has failed.

We had done well in the start. The Flock had taken down Itexicon, and it worked with Fang's Gang to successfully take down the Doomsday Organization. Both were major successes for our plan. And when Centurion began to rise, we thought Max could easily take it down as well in due time.

But we had made a serious flaw. Maximum Ride, the leader of the Flock, had begun to lose trust of anyone outside of the group. As an unfortunate consequence, she had not listened to me when I told her taking down Centurion at that time was too dangerous.

The results were disastrous. While most of the Flock and Fang's Gang escaped that night, Maximum and Fang, the most important members, had perished. The damage to Centurion, while taking it down for now, will not be enough to keep it down forever. Unless someone stops it, Centurion just might destroy the world.

Fortunately, we have a backup plan: Project Regenesis.

Project Regenesis is very simple. Back when the flock escaped with me four years ago, samples of the flock's DNA were used to make clones for experimental purposes. At this moment, the clones are five years old. Until they reach an age to stop Centurion for good, they and any involved with the Flock – with the exception of some who will be beneficial to the project – will be inserted with chips that will erase any and all memories of the Flock and replace them with those of normal lives. Until then, we will test the clones in every possible way without being noticed.

Never since D-Day has the fate of the world depended on a single strategy. We need to execute this carefully.

Jeb Batchelder

**That was quicker than usual Max Ride chapters, and featured nothing of the other half.**

_In the movie business, this is called a teaser trailer, Lilo. In addition, the Sym-Bionic Titan stuff doesn't show until later. I've got the next chapter ready to go - if someone comments._

**I hope they do. I don't want this to be yet another incomplete fanfiction floating in cyberspace.**

_Me too, Lilo. Me too._

**_Lilo and Isabelle out._**


	2. New Town, New People, Same Problems

_Izzy here. I_ know_ I said I wouldn't update until five people commented it, but I JUST COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!_

**Izzy, Izzy, Izzy.**

_What?_

**Show some restraint once in a while. Oh, and I finished the rough draft of _The Fall of Tria Nova _prologue!**

_Hypocrite._

There's a hippo in a crate? OH NO!

_Rosebud, not now..._

Chapter 1: New Town, New People, Same #/$% Problems

Anyone who said I was looking forward to the first day of school was obviously very mistaken, because I was not.

For one thing, my family and I just moved here so my dad could be closer to his latest job - teaching in the University of Chicago. I didn't know no-one around here. For another thing, I sucked at introducing myself. Anyone came up to me, and I went silent immediately. And there was the fact that I looked two or three years older than I really did. All in all, a bunch of sucking stuff that would make my life a living you-know-what.

Oh, and did I mention the dress?

"I look ridiculous, Val." I was sitting in the car, wearing the most outlandish dress in the world. It was a red frilly dress that went down to my knees, with long sleeves and a red bow at the waist. Add the fact that my stepmom, Valencia, made me wear high heels and a headband, and I swear, I looked like a Christmas Barbie doll in the middle of September.

"You look lovely, honey," Val said.

"Why again am I wearing this?"

"To make a good impression. It is your first day of school."

"Honestly, Val, I would make the same impression in a tank-top and jeans as in this dress. Which is, unfortunately, not a good one."

"Millie, you need to have more trust in yourself." Before she could say anything else, we drove up to my new school – Benjamin Franklin High. "You ready, honey?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grabbed my backpack and exited the car.

Valencia had just driven away when I heard a catcall. I turned around and spotted a brown-haired, freckled boy on the fat side wearing an athletic outfit and sneakers.

"Looks like I found the village idiot," I said. Fortunately, he didn't hear me. He did, unfortunately, trip a kid on purpose.

"AH-HA-HA-HA! Dwee-eeb!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Giving the kid what he deserves."

"How about you pick on someone your own size, idiot!"

"You talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you."

"Don't do it!" the trippee blurted out, "You'll get yourself killed!"

I walked over to the tripper and punched him in the jaw. He screamed like a little girl from that and attempted to hit me back. I ducked, and he tried to get closer, but he slipped on a peel the trippee threw out. Needless to say, the kids were all laughing – the big bad bully was hit by a girl and then tripped on a banana peel! That doesn't happen every day. I was enjoying this moment—

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

-Until what had to be the principal walked in with a sour face. He was over 40, overweight, and dressed like he was overly denying it. Everyone ran from the scene, even that oafish, tough bully.

Which left me standing there like a big, red target.

And I felt it wasn't the first time.

**So... When are you gonna help edit my prologue? You said I needed to edit it.**

_I'll edit it once you typed it up._

**I wanna do it when we both have time on the computer instead of wasting my time to have fun!**

_I actually find typing and editing stories fun._

**Well, I find creating and controlling creatures on SPORE fun, and I don't tell you to do it when you want to edit stories!**

_I find it easier for me to edit a story on Word. Why don't you realize that?_

**QUIT TALKING!**

_Ow!_ My ears! Awoo!

_We'll talk about this _offline_._

**Grr...**

**_Lilo and Isabelle out._**


End file.
